When i was your man
by Hikari Yamanaka
Summary: Sasuke no supo tratarla como se merece durante los dos años que fueron enamorados, pero hay alguien que estuvo esperando en las sombras por ella durante mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de un señor con mucha imaginación llamado Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

- Tú también vienes ¿verdad, Teme?... teme… ¿teme? – Naruto, quien había estado conversando con Lee y Kiba sobre el cumpleaños de este último, volteo para tratar de incluir a Sasuke en la conversación, pero nada… este simplemente pasaba de todo y Naruto se estaba empezando a desesperar ya no sabía qué hacer por él.

Sasuke tenía la vista perdida en su plato de ramen, el cual ni siquiera se había dignado a tocar, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Naruto frunció la boca. Ambos habían estado entrenando, como cada tarde durante el último mes, en un campo a las afueras de Konoha. Hoy había estado especialmente_ intenso _y sabía que se debía a _ella_, así que como el buen amigo que era, dejó que Sasuke descargue todo eso que sentía de la mejor forma que tenía: peleando. Al terminar el entrenamiento había visto al pelinegro más animado, bueno lo más "animado" que puede expresar un Uchiha.

Así que decidió empujar a su suerte y lo arrastró a Ichikaru a cenar un delicioso ramen, casi pensó que tenía a su antiguo amigo de vuelta, pero al parecer este había regresado a tener el mismo estado de ánimo del último mes. Puede que el resto no se haya dado cuenta, que piensen que el pelinegro está de lo mejor y que es completamente indiferente a la que se catalogó como "la separación más trágica" en toda la aldea, pero Naruto era su mejor amigo y lo conocía bien, sabía que Sasuke estaba sufriendo, realmente sufriendo.

Naruto trago en seco cuando vio a Hinata, su enamorada, acercarse con unas bolsas de compras acompañada por una rubia platinada y volteo a ver inmediatamente a Sasuke, quien parecía aún no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Sasuke suspiró resignado, estaba harto de esta situación ¡él estaba perfecto! Como le sacaba de quicio que Naruto lo mire con esa maldita cara de pena, que ya ni siquiera le conteste todo los comentarios hostiles o pelee con él por cosas insignificantes, ahora simplemente le pone una cara de condescendencia y lástima. Todos los demás veían que estaba bien, perfectamente BIEN ¿Por qué el dobe ese no puede darse cuenta también y dejarlo en paz? Él no se siente triste, él no la extraña, él no se muere por escuchar su voz nuevamente, aunque sea para reclamarle algo o pelearse, él no extraña su risa…

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil ¿acaso eso había escuchado a lo lejos era la risa de _ella_? Se tensó al escucharla nuevamente, esta vez más de cerca. Era la primera vez que tenía contacto alguno con ella desde hace un mes. Sin poder controlarse volteó rápidamente en dicha dirección y la vio…

Tenía el cabello suelto, lo cual le parecía raro ya que casi nunca lo llevaba así y se había recortado un poco el flequillo, por lo cual este ya no le cubría los ojos, sino que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos zafiros. Estaba usando ropa de civil, lo cual la hacía ver aún más como una delicada muñeca de porcelana, el vestido blanco que llevaba era algo suelto, pero aún así se amoldaba perfectamente a las curvas de su bien definido cuerpo y dejaba ver un pequeño y coqueto escote dejando mucho a la imaginación.

El pelinegro sintió que se le secaba la boca. Se veía hermosa, más de lo que recordaba. Claro puede que hayan terminado, pero aún así debe admitir que es condenadamente sexy y el pues, es hombre, es normal que extrañe su cuerpo, pero sólo eso, no es como si…

Alzó rápidamente la vista al sentir como una intensa mirada se posaba en él.

Al hacérselo sus ojos, perfectas ónix, chocaron con unos celestes como el cielo más hermoso.

Sasuke sintió una opresión desconocida en su pecho y esto lo aterró. Haciéndose el muy digno se paró, se puso su máscara de indiferencia y empezó alejarse de allí, sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de sus amigos.

- Teme… - Naruto dijo por lo bajo.

Escuchó como su amigo lo llamaba con la voz cargada de lástima y haciendo que su sangre hirviera de cólera. Él estaba ¡BIEN! ¡MALDITAMENTE BIEN! Así que basta con todo este teatrito de "pobre Uchiha lo botaron", a él no podría importarle menos ya no estar a su lado.

Hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para no ponerse a golpearlo hasta que entendiera que él estaba perfecto y saltó sobre el tejado de la casa más cercana para irse rumbo a su departamento.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – dijo una linda y tímida vocecita.

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a ver a su enamorada.

- ¡Hina-chan! – la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Se veía tan linda vestida de civil.

La Hyuga le sonrió tiernamente, sabía porque su kitsune estaba tan apagado… estaba preocupado por Sasuke.

- ¡Ino-chan! – Kiba le sonrió coquetamente.

- ¿Cómo está la flor más hermosa de toda Konoha? – la saludo un animado Lee.

Ino les devolvió el saludo y empezó a conversar con ellos sobre a dónde irían la próxima semana por el cumpleaños número 18 del amante de los perros, quien era el último en cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Naruto y Hinata se habían quedado en su pequeña burbuja mientras el resto de amigos conversaban entre sí.

- ¿Sigues preocupado?

- Algo… bueno, mucho…

Hinata lo miró con admiración. Esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de él, la forma en la que se desvivía por ver felices y tranquilos a todos, en especial a sus amigos. Naruto era tan noble.

- Él sigue diciendo que está bien, que no le importa haber terminado con Ino, pero yo sé que no es así. Todos piensan que a él no le interesó en lo más mínimo haberse alejado de ella… pero ellos no los conocen como yo o como tú ¿recuerdas cuando empezaron? Nunca había visto al teme tan feliz… es más nunca lo había visto feliz. Y ahora actúa como si lo único que se hubiera herido haya sido su ego… yo sé que no es así, a él le duele todo esto. Y me preocupa más que no deje salir todo lo que siente, eso solo hace que se encierre y sufra más, además que a la larga puede explotar y no de la mejor manera.

Hinata miró hacia otro lado. Hoy se había enterado de algo que, si todo lo que decía su enamorado era verdad, heriría aún más a Sasuke… y de pasó a Naruto, ya que es tan noble que el sufrimiento de sus amigos, es el de él.

- ¿Estás bien? –Naruto notó como su enamorada esquivaba su mirada y la atrajo más hacia él, abrazándola sobre protectoramente para que le confesara que era eso que la estaba preocupando.

- Pues, esto no te va a gustar y Sasuke menos… – se mordió los labios en señal de nerviosismo – Ino… Ino… -se acercó al oído de su enamorado para que solo este la escuchara.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar lo que su enamorada le había dicho.

Esto no podía ser bueno para Sasuke.

* * *

**Pues estaba escuchando "When iwas your man" de Bruno Mars (ya saben ese guapo moreno que tiene la habilidad de moldear el estrógeno femenino como si fuera Pay-Doh) y me imagine un SasuIno.**

**Si han escuchado la canción creo que ya saben de que va el fic jejeje.**

**Espero sus comentarios ¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de un señor con mucha imaginación llamado Masashi Kishimoto, pero esto lo escribí yo.**

* * *

Sasuke podía divisar su casa a lo lejos. Notó como todas las luces del lugar estaban apagadas recordándole la ausencia de ella. En unos minutos estaría llegando a una casa vacía, otra vez.

Al ganar la cuarta guerra shinobi y luego de haber saldado cuentas pendientes con quienes lo habían traicionado o herido, por fin había decidido volver a la aldea. Con ayuda de Naruto pudo convencer al conejo y a las demás aldeas de que él quería volver a ser un ninja de bien y retiraron todos los cargos en su contra (pues había demostrado su lealtad al ayudarlos a ganar la guerra).

Le costó habituarse a esa nueva vida. Muchos en la aldea lo miraban con miedo u odio, eran pocos los que lo recibieron desde el comienzo con los brazos abiertos. Y dentro de esos pocos se encontraba ella, la molesta niña que solía colgarse de su cuello cuando estaban en la academia, la kunoichi más hermosa del mundo ninja, Ino Yamanaka.

Sin darse cuenta la rubia fue bajando cada una de sus barreras y se adentró en él como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Por primera vez en muchos, muchos años su corazón ya no dolía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo él había encontrado el perdón, paz, tranquilidad… amor.

Todo fluyó de manera natural, como la corriente de un río. Las cosas simplemente eran perfectas a su lado, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos… sí, tremendo cursi se había vuelto. A los 6 meses de haber empezado oficialmente su relación ella empezó a pasar las noches en su casa, cada vez con más frecuencia, hasta que para él era normal regresar por al final del día y encontrar todas las luces prendidas.

La luz… eso había sido ella para él, quien había estado por mucho tiempo sumergido en la oscuridad. Era como si de pronto el cielo se hubiera apiadado de él y después de tanto sufrimiento y desgracias le hubiera mandado un hermoso rayo de luz al cual aferrarse. Y eso había hecho él, llegó a depender tanto de ella que incluso llegó a sentir miedo de que algún día esa luz se extinguiera o se apartara de él.

Sasuke había llegado a su departamento. Estaba por abrir la puerta, pero alzó nuevamente la cabeza para comprobar que efectivamente esta vez, las luces estaban apagadas…. como lo habían estado por las últimas cuatro semanas.

Giró la perilla y al entrar casi pudo sentir el delicioso aroma de alguno de los platillos que preparaba para él. Volteó la vista rápidamente hacia la cocina, pero no la vio. Sonrió amargamente ante el hecho de que realmente una parte de él había tenido la ilusa idea de que la vería allí sonriendo ante su llegada, usando una de las camisetas de él, esas que le quedaban varias tallas más grandes y la hacía ver tan adorable y sexy a la vez, esas que le hacían recordar que ella era suya, egoístamente suya y de nadie más.

* * *

**Un capítulo corto, de un fic corto :)**

**Como saben por la canción falta un nuevo personaje a esta historia, pronto sabrán quien ese que la ha estado esperando entre las ****_sombras._**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**¡Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de un señor con mucha imaginación llamado Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

Sasuke se pateo mentalmente ante toda la sarta de estupideces que estaba pensando.

Él estaba bien, él no sentía cosas así, porque eso para los débiles y Sasuke Uchiha NO era débil.

Caminó hacia su cuarto y al pasar por la sala su mente lo traicionó y la vio sobre el sofá, llorando...

Un mes atrás él había regresado a casa después de un extenuante día de entrenamiento con su rubio amigo. A medida que se acercaba a al departamento pudo ver como este tenía las luces apagadas, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que Ino jamás le dijo que se iría a una misión, que llegaría tarde o algo por el estilo. Al entrar escuchó unos leves sollozos, aún sin prender la luz, se dejó llevar en la dirección que provenía el sonido y la vio sobre el sillón llorando, nunca la había visto tan débil. Por primera vez ya no la encontró vistiendo uno de sus polos, por primera vez vio esa mirada tan impropia de ella, por primera vez sintió como el pánico, un autentico pánico, se apoderaba de él a medida que bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con unas maletas hechas a los pies de su entonces enamorada.

_'Me voy…'_

La voz de Ino, sonó como eco una y otra vez en su cabeza y sonrió con ironía. Ella lo había dejado ¡a él! Ino Yamanaka se había atrevido a terminar al último heredero Uchiha.

La rabia rápidamente sobrepasó al pánico que había sentido en un inicio, antes de ella pronunciara esas dos malditas palabras.

Le gritó de todo. Se gritaron de todo. Su orgullo de hombre había sido herido y el reaccionó de la peor forma posible.

La rubia se cansó y le gritó sus cuatro verdades dejándolo mudo. Ino aprovechó el silencio para pararse, recoger sus maletas _-que seguramente contenía todo lo que había dejado en casa de él durante el tiempo que habían estado-_ y dirigirse dignamente hacia la salida.

El sonido que hizo al salir había sacado de Sasuke de su asombro… Ino su enamorada había cerrado esa puerta para no volver jamás.

Él sintió el chakra de la rubia detrás de la puerta por al menos quince minutos, era como si ella estuviera esperando que él se dignara a levantarse y salir tras ella a pedirle perdón, decirle que debió cuidarla mejor, que ella se merecía todo lo que pedía y que en realidad él había sido un tremendo idiota… pero él jamás se movió. Se había quedado de exactamente en la misma posición, inhabilitado por su estúpido orgullo herido. Finalmente ella se cansó y se marchó, esa fue la última vez que la sintió cerca.

Nuevamente ignoró todos esos recuerdos.

Ingresó en su habitación. Era una cuarto bastante simple: una cama tamaño King, una estantería con varios pergaminos que contenían jutsus de su clan (los cuales logró recuperar de uno de los escondites de el antiguo distrito Uchiha), dos mesitas de noche y un tocador que había tenido que comprar por _ella_, quien había insistido (de una forma muy placentera) en que necesitaba un lugar para alistarse por las mañanas y poner sus cremas y demás tonterías que él sabía perfectamente que ella no necesitaba, pues era hermosa naturalmente.

Sasuke empezó a quitarse la ropa, tirándola al piso sin importarle donde cayera y se metió bajo las sábanas sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse una pijama, ya que acostumbraba a dormir así.

Estiró sus brazos por todo el colchón y por primera vez en todo este tiempo sintió que la cama era demasiado grande para él.

Al día siguiente de la partida de Ino, el fue dónde Naruto (quien actualmente estaba como aprendiz de Hokage y era el encargado de asignar las misiones, entre otras cosas) y le pidió _–exigió- _que le diera una razón para alejarse por unos días de la aldea. Al ser el perfecto ser que era, la misión la terminó antes del periodo establecido, entonces aprovechó el par de días que le quedaban en Suna para _olvidarse _un poco de todo, así que se metió a uno de esos bares y pasó la noche con una rubia, que no había logrado llenar sus expectativas en lo más mínimo.

Desde ese entonces había estado en misiones de tres o cuatro días donde repetía el mismo patrón. Y de encontrarse en la aldea, iba a tomar a algún lugar luego de entrenar con Naruto y salía de allí un par de horas después con alguna rubia del brazo.

Claro que nunca las llevaba a su casa, eran muy poca cosa como para qué él permitirá que entraran en su cuarto y mucho menos para que amanezcan a su lado, en_ su_ cama. Así que pasaba la noche en la casa de algunas de ellas o en el cuarto de algún hotel de mala muerte y regresaba al día siguiente a casa. Desde que ella se había ido habían sido muy pocas las veces que había vuelto a dormir allí y recién ahora creía entender el por qué había estado evitando ese momento.

Miró hacia la izquierda, que era el lugar que Ino solía ocupar, y se encontró con su almohada, la cual parecía burlarse de él ¿Acaso la había dejado allí apropósito para que la recordara? ¿Quería molestarlo? ¿Era esa su manera de vengarse de él haciéndolo pensar en ella y restregándole que se había marchado de su lado?

Con cólera agarró la bendita almohada esa y la tiró, no sin antes notar que esta ya no tenía el característico aroma a jazmines y miel que tanto le gustaba, al momento de alzarla.

Un gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios al notar como debajo de dónde había estado su almohada aún permanecía uno de sus pijamas. Estiró la mano e inconscientemente lo acercó a él. Era un delicado camisón de ceda lila. El recuerdo de ella saliendo del baño usando esa diminuta y delgada prenda que apenas lograba cubrirle hasta la mitad del muslo, se le vino a la mente.

Con resignación se dio cuenta de que esto no lo podía tirar, aún tenía su aroma.

Se odiaba a si mismo por estar pensando en ella, no lo había hecho desde que decidió marcharse de su vida y ciertamente no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. No podía mostrar ese tal signo de_ debilidad,_ pero verla hoy después de varias semanas, hacía que "eso" que había estado adormecido dentro de él saliera a flote. Por primera vez pudo admitir ante sí mismo que tal vez, si extrañaba a Ino Yamanaka.

¿acaso había sido un error dejar que el único rayo de sol que había tenido en la vida se fuera de su lado tan fácilmente? ¿acaso todo había sido culpa de él? Tal vez si nunca hubiera cambiado, si hubiera continuado tratándola como lo hacía antes, ella estaría durmiendo esta noche a su lado.

De pronto todo el cansancio por la intensa sesión de entrenamiento y el agotamiento emocional que había sentido al verla le pasaron factura… y adormeció por el delicado olor a jazmines y miel, empezó a fundirse en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Otro capitulo, esta es una historia corta, por lo cual tendré rápidos y cortos capítulos :D subiré otro en la noche y allí fin aparecerá el "otro".**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**¡Besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de un señor con mucha imaginación llamado Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.**

**Ahora si sabrán que onda con Ino.**

* * *

Sasuke que encontraba camino al a torre Hokage para enviar el reporte de su última misión, la cual había solicitado al día siguiente de haberse encontrado con su ex novia.

Le extendió el reporte a Naruto con una sonrisa altanera, otra misión perfecta… como siempre.

- ¡Volviste! – lo saludo el alegre Kitsune.

- Hmp – le constó Sasuke, siempre tan comunicativo él.

- ¡Ya casi es hora! -dijo mirando el reloj que apuntaba las doce menos quince - vamos a comer dattebayo.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió, no le apetecía volver a casa en ese instante, por lo cual la oferta de su amigo se le hizo atractiva.

Observó la oficina del rubio en lo que este terminaba de apilar unos papeles para poder salir a su hora de almuerzo. Era un lugar bastante ordenado considerando que era el recinto de Naruto Uzumaki, las paredes eran de color naranja (por supuesto) y estaban adornadas por cuadros de fotos en los que el futuro Hokage salía al lado de Tsunade, El Kazekage, el resto de los 11 de Konoha y por supuesto la antigua foto del equipo 7 cuando recién empezaban sus días como ninja, aunque en la gran mayoría se podía apreciar su enamorada, Hinata Hyuga. Sasuke sonrió levemente al encontrarse con un microondas en el lado izquierdo con múltiples envases de ramen instantáneo vacíos al rededor, algunas cosas simplemente no cambian.

- ¡Listo! - el gritó entusiasta de Naruto atrajo nuevamente su atención. Sasuke volteo a ver a su amigo, pero sólo pudo divisar una mancha borrosa que de dirigía rápidamente hacia la salida.

Sasuke, soltando un gruñido, se dispuso a salir tras el Uzumaki.

Ambos se encontraban caminando hacia la salida de la torre Hokage mientras hablaban animadamente (osea Naruto parloteaba sin fin mientras Sasuke se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza).

- Sasuke-kun...

Los dos chicos voltearon para encontrarse con su amiga saliendo del despacho de Tsunade.

- Hola Sakura-chan

Esta le sonrió a modo de saludo y camino hasta ponerse al lado del Uchiha - No sabía que te habías ido de la aldea deberías avisar ese tipo de cosas. - le dijo en tono de reproche.

Como era de esperarse no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del pelinegro.

- Y... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Yendo a comer, dattebayo

- Perfecto, yo también voy - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Naruto sonrió animado ante la idea de almorzar junto al antiguo equipo 7, justo como en los viejos tiempos... tal vez esto lograría animar al teme de su amigo.

Los tres caminaban por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha peleándose por dónde irían a merendar.

- ¡Ichikaru!

- ¡No! Siempre tenemos que comer ramen por ti.

- Pero me gusta el ramen ¡a todos le gusta el ramen!

- ¡Pues a mí ya me hartó!

- ¡AHHH! – Naruto soltó un grito como si Sakura hubiera dicho un sacrilegio. - ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así del ramen! Te acusaré con Hinata-chan – le dijo apuntándola con el dedo acusadoramente –

- ¡Me importa tres pepinos, Hinata-chan! –bueno no es que tuviera nada en contra de la enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero su amigo la había logrado sacar quicio. Además la Hyuga no era su madre como para que fueran a acusarla con ella.

- ¡Ah no, Sakura! Meterse con el ramen y Hinata no… con el ramen y Hinata ¡NO!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue una nube de polvo y a sus dos tontos amigos peleando por dónde irían a comer… y por el honor de Hinata.

Sasuke resopló indignado ¡tenían 18 años, por Kami! Y estos se estaban peleando como niños de 5 años (y esto…).

La gente que pasaba alrededor empezó a mirar de forma burlesca el espectáculo que estaban montando los miembros del antiguo equipo 7.

El pelinegro, sintiendo vergüenza ajena, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos – Vamos a comer BBQ – soltó en un tono de voz neutra, para luego continuar su camino a dicho lugar.

Naruto y Sakura pararon en seco al escucharlo. Tal vez el resto no se dé cuenta, pero ellos conocían como nadie al ex vengador y habían logrado captar cierto rastro de tristeza en su voz.

El rubio entendió a la perfección porque su amigo había escogido ese lugar: era el favorito del equipo 10 y por ende, el de Ino.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, la rubia se había encargado de arrastrarlo allí en múltiples ocasiones, hasta que él termino por agarrarle el gusto. Aunque Naruto dudada seriamente en que en esta ocasión su amigo haya escogido ese lugar únicamente por las ricas parillas que ofrecían.

Y es que no hay una sola persona en todo Konoha que no sepa que el famoso equipo 10 va allí todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes luego de terminar su entrenamiento matutino.

'Estás buscando una excusa para verla ¿verdad teme?' Pensó Naruto, mientras observaba como la espalda de su amigo se alejaba. Para él no había pasado desapercibido el rastro de tristeza en los ojos del pelinegro cuando se habían encontrado con su enamorada e Ino hace unos días en Ichikaru.

Y es que por más que Sasuke lo niegue a los cuatro vientos, Naruto sabe que él la extraña y que desearía tenerla a su lado ¿si no como se explican las misiones que le había estado pidiendo para huir momentáneamente de la aldea? ¿Cómo se explicaban todas las rubias con las que se metía con el afán de encontrar a una que se pareciera siquiera un poquito a ella?

Sintió pena por su amigo, quien claramente se encontraba sumido en una fase de negación. Esto solo empeoraría las cosas cuando se enterara de que Ino…

Naruto abrió grande los ojos ¡No podían ir a comer BBQ! Si lo hacían lo más probable es que Sasuke se lleve una muy desagradable sorpresa.

El rubio corrió hasta alcánzalo y empezó a tratar de convérselo de quesería mejor ir a comer a otro lugar, pero fue inútil.

Naruto se mordió los labios y apretó los nudillos en un claro signo de frustración. Se sentía impotente al saber que Sasuke saldría herido y él no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Sakura tardó un poco más en salir su ensimismamiento. Observó como la perfecta espalda de Sasuke se alejaba lentamente.

_'Como es posible que siga pensando en ella ¡han terminado hace semanas!' se dijo Sakura mentalmente._

_'Otra vez nos ganó la puerca ¿eh?' _le contestó su inner Sakura.

'¡Jamás! Yo fui quien logro separarlos ¿recuerdas?' se defendió Sakura.

_'Si, pero aun que no estén juntos él aún la ama… ¿es qué no te das cuenta? Al menos se digna a pasar una cochina noche con la primera rubia que se le pase por el frente, pero contigo…'_

_'¡Cállate! Esas ofrecidas no duran más de dos noches, en cambio yo… yo he sido su amiga durante años ¡he sido la única mujer que ha logrado acercarse tanto a él! Sasuke tiene guardado para mí un lugar especial'_

_'Eso es cierto, pero ese lugar especial es más como de "hermana" y lo sabes. Si Ino quisiera pudiera volver a tenerlo a sus piestan solo tronando sus dedos en menos de lo que dura un chasquido de dedos'_

_'¡No es cierto! O bueno tal vez lo sea, pero eso es por ahora. Así como me encargue de separarlos poco a poco, también puedo abrirme un camino a su corazón lentamente. He esperado por él durante mucho tiempo, puedo hacerlo un poco más, porque yo… yo lo amo'._

_'Si realmente lo amas, entonces dime por qué te empeñaste en dañar su relación con Ino, quien por cierto se supone que es tu amiga. Él era feliz. Tú sabes perfectamente que jamás lo habías visto así, entonces si tanto lo "amas" ¿por qué? ¿por qué destruiste lo más preciado que tenía?'_

Sakura se quedó en blanco, ciertamente se sentía mal, pero es que las cosas se habían dado solas. No había sido su intención sembrar todas esas dudas y miedos en la cabeza del pelinegro, pero ella estaba tan dolida por su relación con la Yamanaka, que un día simplemente explotó y pues… ese fue el comienzo del fin para la pareja. Claro que al inicio se arrepintió y se sintió culpable, pues había apuñalado en la espalda a su amiga y aún así tenía la sinvergüencería de consolarla cuando esta venía llorando por la actitud del pelinegro.

En ese momento la pelirrosa se sintió nuevamente como el peor ser del planeta, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. El hecho es que ellos habían terminado, el daño ya estaba hecho… y es que tal vez esta era la forma de la vida de decirle que aproveche esta última oportunidad para ganarse eso que ha estado deseado desde que tiene memoria: el corazón del Uchiha.

Después de caminar en silencio, los tres llegaron por fin a su destino.

El restaurante estaba abarrotado de gente, pues era hora del almuerzo. Con suerte encontraron una mesa libre y dirigieron apuradamente hacia ella antes de que alguien más la ocupe.

Naruto no había parado de mirar a todos lados _–según él disimuladamente-_, lo cual estaba empezando a desesperara a Sasuke, mientras que Sakura que mantenía ocupada tratando de entablar una conversación decente entre los tres.

Un guapa mesera se acercó hacia su mesa moviendo coquetamente las caderas y ondeando la falda de su cortó uniforme. La chica colocó la fuente con las carnes que habían pedido sobre la mesa y tiro su rubio cabello cenizo hacia atrás de forma coqueta, se inclinó para poner una de las chuletas en la parrilla inclinándose hasta rozar de forma insinuante al ex vengador.

Sakura estaba echando humo por las orejas, quién se creía esta tremenda ofrecida.

De pronto Naruto dejó de prestar atención a lo que pasaba en su mesa y se tensó ante una conocida presencia.

Sasuke, quien miró de forma poco disimulada el prominente escote de la mesera, alzó la cabeza para quedar con ella más tarde, lo último que quería era volver a pasar otra noche en esa maldita cama, pero al hacerlo _la_ vio.

Una hermosa rubia se dirigía hacia una de las mesas en el lado opuesto del restaurante.

Sasuke la observó de pies a cabeza.

Ino tenía una genuina y preciosa sonrisa en el rostro. El estómago de Sasuke se encogió ante esto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto sonreír de ese modo.

El pelinegro no despego sus ojos ni un segundo de ella. Sin darse cuenta se perdió en ese sedoso cabello que tantas noches había aspirado antes de quedarse dormido a su lado, en esas largas piernas que había recorrido infinitas veces, en esos zafiros que lo habían mirado con todo el amor del mundo reflejados en ellos…

No sabía si era por lo poco que la había visto últimamente, pero la notó más hermosa, más sexy…

Claro que no era el único que pensaba lo mismo. Desde que la Yamanka había entrado en el restaurante ningún hombre había podido apartar la vista de ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al notar toda la atención que estaba atrayendo Ino. Cuando habían estado ningún hombre se atrevía a mirarla tan descaradamente (por miedo a las represalias del Uchiha), pero ahora… parecía que todos esos pervertidos se sentían con el derecho de observarla a su libre antojo y eso le molestaba.

Volvió a posar su vista en ella. Recorrió todo el camino desde sus sandalias ninjas, pasando por sus torneadas piernas cubiertas por una malla de red que le llegaba apenas a medio muslo y una minúscula falda negra que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, hasta llegar a… ¿un chaleco táctico?

Eso se le hizo extraño. Ino no solía utilizar eso, es más la última vez que la vio usando uno fue durante la cuarta guerra shinobi.

Observó detenidamente la prenda que era varias veces más grande que su ex novia.

_'¿Pero qué mier…?' _Pensó Sasuke al notar como SU Ino caminaba tomada de la mano de uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Si las miradas mataran el Nara hubiera caído muerto en ese preciso instante.

El ambiente se tensó notablemente en la mesa del equipo 7, incluso la coqueta mesera se alejó de ellos al sentir el aura asesina que desprendía el Uchiha.

Sasuke se auto convenció de que eso no significaban nada el amante de los ciervos ese y el glotón eran sus mejores amigos, sus casi hermanos ¿verdad? No tenía nada de malo o raro que el _estúpido ese_ estuviera caminado con ella hasta su mesa de la mano… ¡¿pero por qué necesitaba que la guiara así como si fuera una niñita?! Ino seguramente podría llegar a su mesa sola, sin la _ayudita_ de nadie.

De pronto, Sasuke notó con horror como el ninja más perezoso de Konoha se encontraba sin su usual chaleco.

Su mirada iba de Ino a Shikamaru y de Shikamaru a Ino tratando de procesar una explicación razonable para no pararse e incrustarle una kunai en la yugular a ese maldito.

Instintivamente sus pupilas cambiaron a un rojo sangre, alarmando a Naruto. 'Esto va a ser peor de lo que pensaba, si se pone así cuando ve esto… cómo será cuando se entere del resto…' Pensó el futuro Hokage.

_¡Crack!_

Naruto y Sakura tragaron duro al escuchar como Sasuke partía los palillos que había estado sosteniendo.

X O X O

- Serás problemática… - resopló Shikamaru mientras se sentaba luego de haberle tendido caballerosamente la silla a Ino.

- Es verdad jajaja – el Akimichi le hizo un gesto a una de las meseras que lo interpreto como un "pediremos lo de siempre" y continuó – No puedo creer que aún que tengas encima el chaleco de este, sigas atrayendo la atención del resto.

- Hmp – Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado- con cuántos más me tendré que pelar por ti, Ino. –le dijo entre coqueto y juguetón-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Msdupree22:** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, espero que te gusten los siguiente capítulos, estaré actualizando rápidamente.

**Etsuko Hoshi:** Gracias por comentar :D, me alegro que te haya gustado nwn

**Llanca:** A mi si me gusta Sasuke, lo veo como el típico badboy y con Ino, que tiene un carácter fuerte... hacen una pareja genial (aunque también amo el ShikaIno). Y si Ino está vinculada con otra persona, pero...

**inochan-uchiha: **mmmm... tibio. Tu cabecita dará muchas vueltas en el siguiente capítulo.

**Naoko-eri:** ¡Ya apareció Shika! ajaja aun que... ya verás. ¿Te gustó la canción de Bruno Mars? la letra es linda y pues desde que la volví a escuchar no pude parar de escribir y nació este pequeño fic. Que en realidad iba a ser un one-shot. Un MUY MUY MUY largo one-shot. Gracias por seguir comentando me dan muchos ánimos :D

**Ino-Chan: **Asdfg te diré que ni yo misma sé exactamente como quiero que termine... aun que estoy bastante tentada a cambiar varias cositas nwn, espero que sigas leyendo.

**A todas gracias, no había tenido oportunidad en contestar sus reviews por haber estado escribiendo como loca antes de que se me terminé la inspiración LOL. Les informo que para el próximo capítulo tengo un par de sorpresas que ciertamente no se han imaginado.**

**Estaré actualizando pronto :D (por pronto entiéndase al día siguiente :D)**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de un señor con mucha imaginación llamado Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

Ino inflo sus cachetes - ¡No es mi culpa! – Se defendió ante sus dos amigos – además deberían dejarme disfrutarlo mientras pueda – esto último lo digo en un tono de voz baja – no creo que pueda _ocultarlo _por mucho tiempo…

Shikamaru y Choji intercambiaron unas miradas significativas.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirlo? – le preguntó el Nara acariciando tiernamente el cabello de su rubia amiga.

- Hoy –le sonrió a sus amigos, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

- Harás público todo… "todo" – Choji hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra-

- Mmm… bueno sólo una parte. Creo que si suelto las cosas de a pocos, será menos drástico ¿verdad?

- ¿No sería mejor decir todo de una buena vez? Sería como quitar una bandita, mientras más rápido menos duele. – le sugirió el Nara.

- Pero sería más fácil de aceptar si primero asimilan una cosa y luego la otra. – agregó su otro amigo.

Shikamaru volteo a ver a la rubia - Ino, lo digas todo junto o por partes, quiero que seas consciente de que no será fácil…. Inoichi ciertamente no estará feliz…-

-… tampoco Ibiki – le recordó Choji. La Yamanaka trago duro. Morino era la cabeza del departamento de I&T de Konoha, un hombre al que ciertamente no quieres molestar. En los dos años que había estado bajo su tutela, Ino y él habían desarrollado una relación similar a la padre/hija, se podría decir que era como un segundo Inoichi. Por lo cual está de más decir que si aprecias tu vida no debes meterte con Ino Yamanaka, a menos que quieras que caiga en ti la ira de los dos expertos en el arte de la tortura.

- Además está la reacción de los aldeanos, no es que sea algo muy "importante", pero ya sabes cómo es la gente. Les gusta hablar, inventar chismes y sobre todo juzgar… lo más probable es que ni siquiera sea bien visto el que…

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… -lo interrumpió Ino – Miren las únicas reacciones que me preocupan son las de las personas que amo –Acarició la mano de Shikamaru que se encontraba sobre la mesa y miró con amor fraternal al Akimichi – y ustedes ya lo saben y han decidido apoyarme, créanme que con eso me sobra y me basta. Incluso se lo he dicho a Hinata hace unos días y, aun que se sorprendió al inicio, ha logrado comprender… así que la gente puede hablar hasta que se canse, no podría importarme menos.

- Sabes que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo – le contestó su robusto amigo.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía perezosamente.

- Gracias. Ustedes me darán fuerza para enfrentar lo que viene.

- La ira de Inoichi e Ibiki– dijeron alunizo.

- Exacto – La rubia se mordió los labios en señal de frustración.

- Ehhh… Ino – dijo Choji de forma dudosa, pues no sabía si estaba bien lo que iba a decir.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amigo indicándole con la mirada que continuara.

- Has pensado en la reacción de _él_.

Ino se quedó en blanco. Ciertamente no se había puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionaría Sasuke… suponiendo que le importe, pues este le había dejado muy en claro con sus acciones que no tenía ni el mínimo interés en ella. Aun que suponía que tal vez le choque un poco después de todo, se trataba de una persona cercana al Uchiha.

- En realidad no lo había pensado. Creo que… todo este tiempo evité pensar en eso para no alterarme más, saben que no me hace bien. – suspiró- Pero ya hemos tomado una decisión. A partir de hoy dejaremos de ocultar nuestra relación, le pese a quien le pese. Y con respecto a mi padre… este llegará de su misión en la tarde/noche, por cual ya quedé con mamá en que invitaría a alguien _especial_ para cenar, creo que ella ya se da una idea de por dónde va lo de la cena.

- Vaya sorpresa que se dará… - comentó Choji mientras ponía una de las carnes que le había traído la mesera sobre la parrilla.

- Hmp… - Shikamaru sonrió de lado – vamos… que no todo son malas noticias. – sus amigos voltearon a verlo- Ahora que todos sabrán que Ino y_ él _están juntos, ya podemos dejar de partirle la cara a todo a que se acerque a ella con segundas intenciones.

- Ósea todos… -dijo Choji sonrió.

- ¡Hey! – Ino estaba algo indignada ¿acaso de habían olvidado que estaba presente?

- Mujer problemática. – el Nara le dedicó una significativa mirada- te tuve que poner mi chaleco encima para evitar que te sigan violando con la mirada.

- Cosa que no funcionó –agregó su otro amigo.

- ¡Exacto! Terminamos traumando a un pobre turista del país del viento, a punta de golpes por tu culpa.

- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

- No lo necesitas…. –escuchó una tranquila y seductora voz masculina detrás suyo-

Ino sonrió ampliamente. Había llegado _él_.

* * *

El cerebro de Sasuke trabajaba a mil por hora. No entendía porque Ino caminaba hacia su mesa del a mano del genio Nara. Trató de formular mil razones por las cuales ella estaría usando su chaleco y caminando de esa manera con él, pero todas sus hipótesis terminaban con él estrangulando con sus propias manos al manipulador de sombras.

Naruto tragaba incómodo. Estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier según Sasuke perdería lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol e iría a reventarle un chidori en la cara al ninja más perezoso de Konoha. 'K_ami… y se puso así sólo al ver como su amigo la lleva de la mano. No imagino cómo se pondría cuando sepa lo de ella y… ¡Ahh! Eso será mil veces peor. Aun que no puedo evitar ponerme en el lugar de Sasuke. Si yo hubiera terminado con Hinata y me hubieran hecho lo mismo…' Pensó Naruto mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda. 'Yo… yo los mato'._

Sakura se dedicaba a ignorar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era su manera de disimular lo mucho que le molestaba ver a Sasuke así por la puerca _'¿Por qué la celaba si ya no estaban juntos? ¿Por qué a pesar de ya no estar con él, sigue atrayendo cada segundo de su maldita atención? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella y no yo?...' _se preguntaba a sí misma. Por supuesto que la Haruno sabía la respuesta a todas y cada una de sus preguntas; sin embargo, era demasiado doloroso aceptar la cruda realidad. Por algo dicen que la ignorancia es felicidad, así que trató de no pensar en eso.

A Sasuke le hirvió aún más la sangre al ver como el maldito ese le tendía educadamente la silla para que ella se sentara a la mesa.

_'¿Pero quién corno se creía que era ese?' _se decía a sí mismo. Ni siquiera él había hecho ese tipo de cosas con ella cuando habían estado juntos. Aun que… no esperen, eso no es enteramente cierto.

Recordó el primer año y parte del segundo en su relación. Efectivamente, él también había hecho eso con ella. Habían caminado por los jardines aledaños al monte donde estaban las cabezas en honor a los Hokages, él en numerosas ocasiones había puesto su brazo posesivamente sobre los hombros de ella cuando caminaban en público para dejarle bien en claro a todos que le pertenecía y, al igual que el Nara, él también había retirado galantemente la silla de la rubia cuando iban a comer a algún restaurante (e incluso en la casa cuando comían juntos).

Eso le dolió, aun que jamás lo admita en voz alta… recordar todo eso le dolió. No pudo evitar preguntarse si es que, de haber continuado con todas esas atenciones, ella seguiría a su lado. ¿Acaso eso era lo que Ino quería? ¿Alguien que tomara su mano? ¿Algo tan simple como eso? Y los recuerdos de las numerosas peleas que habían tenido debido al cambio de comportamiento del él, vinieron a su mente. Después de cierta _conversación_ que había tenido con su amiga, la duda y el pánico se habían apoderado de él haciéndolo cambiar drásticamente su comportamiento con la rubia.

Y ahora que veía a alguien más hacer eso con la rubia le dolía. Tal vez debió sujetar su mano, sin importarle lo que diga el resto, sin importarle parecer débil… tal vez nunca debió darla por sentado. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan imbécil, tan egoísta… tan cobarde.

De pronto pareció recordar quién era él. Sasuke Uchiha no se siente inferior ante nadie. Tenía que admitirlo aún la amaba, nunca dejo de amarla, incluso por mucho que le doliera cada día que pasaba se enamoraba de ella un poquito más (a pesar de ya no tenerla a su lado).

Si el Nara quería guerra, guerra tendría. Él era un Uchiha después de todo, no había forma de que un simple mortal como él le ganara. Ya lo había decido… Ino volvería a ser suya.

Estaba a punto de pararse hacia la mesa que ocupaba el trío Ino-Shika-Cho, cuando notó como una conocida figura se posaba detrás de la rubia.

Por algún corazón el corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir descontroladamente.

El hombre se inclinó levemente y le dijo algo a Ino cerca de su oído.

Aun que no tenía razones para molestarse, no le agradó lo que vio, había algo que simplemente _no estaba bien._

Para su sorpresa a la rubia se le iluminó el rostro y sus labios se curvaron en una genuina sonrisa.

Esto le agradó aún menos.

Naruto y Sakura también se encontraban observando dicha escena. El primero estaba claramente tenso y la segunda estaba con una genuina duda plantada en el rostro, pues había notado que allí había _"algo raro"_.

Ino volteo a encararlo y, para horror de Sasuke, este empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro del a florista.

¡Uno segundo! ¿Desde cuándo ellos se hablaban? ¿Por qué se trataban con tanta familiaridad? Qué él recuerde a penas y habían interactuado un par de veces –y sólo porque los habían mandado juntos a una misión- Y sobre todo ¡¿por qué no se apartaba?!

_'¡INO APARTATE!'_ quiso gritar pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando observó como este sellaba sus labios con los de ella.

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de Sasuke.

La Yamanaka correspondía plenamente ese beso, ajena a los tres pares de ojos que la observaban en completo estado de shock.

"Kakashi-sensei…" – logró murmurar débilmente Sakura.

* * *

**ASDFGH… de todos los que se habían imagino apuesto que nunca pensaron en Kakashi ¿o sí?**

**Y ustedes que pensaron que "el otro" sería Shikamaru (lo siento :( ) **

**Como saben ADORO el ShikaIno, pero desde hace mucho había estado buscando una oportunidad para escribir sobre esta otra parejita así que me dije ¿por qué no?**

**También tenía en mente a Neji ya que proyecta un carácter similar al de Sasuke… frio, estoico, orgulloso, proviene de un gran clan, están como decirlo… "en la misma liga", pero Kakashi… Kakashi, es Kakashi.**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre esta nueva pareja de la cual me he animado a escribir y comenzaron los votos… ¿quién gana? ¿El último Uchiha o ninja copia?**

**Gracias por leer ¡Besos!**


End file.
